


how to get phone numbers by anjou mamoru

by leviadrache



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miwa met Mamoru in a quite unexpected way. A call from an unknown number and suddenly they were sitting in a very fancy restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to get phone numbers by anjou mamoru

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for taya!

Miwa met Mamoru in a quite unexpected way. A call from an unknown number and suddenly they were sitting in a very fancy restaurant.

“I'm one of Ibuki's friends,” Mamoru introduced himself. Rubbed the back of his head and continued. “Well, from the way he acts, I used to think I was his only friend.”

Miwa laughed. “Yeah, he's kinda, very gloomy? Acting all grumpy and stuff.”

He hasn't heard of what happened to Ibuki after the Messiah Scramble. Sure, they kept track of each other through their group chat, but Ibuki barely sent any messages. During the rare occasions when he did text them, he never mentioned what he's doing. The only information Miwa got out of him through a mostly one-sided private chat (the best way to contact people and force them respond) was that Ibuki has in fact a job and feels _better_. He didn't even know Ibuki was still living in the same city.

For one of Ibuki's friends invite him to dinner to talk was, well. Miwa couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

Mamoru, it turns out, has been taking care of Ibuki for the last few months. “He looked so awkward when I first met him. We invited him to one of our events, but everyone else was too scared to talk to him when they saw him, so I did. To be honest, he seemed like he doesn't even sleep or eat like a normal human beings.”

“Maybe he really isn't human.”

A dry laugh. “Maybe.”

“Am I correct to assume you didn't invite me here to just tell me stories of the past?” Miwa asked, trying a more serious tone. He even leaned forward to look more intimidating. Mamoru's eyes widened. “I'm not -”

Miwa grinned and leaned back. “Ahh, relax, I was just joking a little. You look so stressed, but you don't strike me as the super serious type like Ibuki.”

At that, Mamoru laughed in a more joyful way. “I'm also rather surprised to see Ibuki has friends who can grasp the concept of humour.”

“Oh, another one of my other friends is just as bad as him, don't worry. It seems to be because of my bad influence on them.”

They chat about more casual things for a while. Mamoru is quite fun to talk to. Easier to handle than Kai and a lot more easier to understand. You didn't need to worry about getting a headache when you talked to him.

It turns out Mamoru did have something special to discuss. After some joking, he suddenly became serious again. “I don't you if you noticed, but Ibuki has been planning something. He won't tell me what it is exactly.”

“Ah. Sure sounds like him.”

“I know right!” Mamoru nodded furiously. “He just told me to find it out myself. Which I took as indirect challenge to steal his phone. Oh, but! I don't usually do this, don't worry. I'm sorry that I bothered you with this so suddenly.”

Miwa held up his hands. “No worries. I can understand your actions. And hey, I don't often get the chance to eat at this sorta place with such charming company.”

It was funny to see the slight blush found its way on Mamoru's cheeks. Miwa quickly used the resulting silence to take another bite of his food. Considering it's probably the best food he'll get all month, he can't let it get cold.

“But yeah,” he continues, still chewing. “Kai has mentioned something like that, too. Plan-G or something? Though they never bother telling good old Miwa anything.”

For a moment he thought Mamoru looked like he almost dropped his cup because of his bad manners. But Mamoru quickly gathered his composure again and shook his head. “It's silly, for a moment I thought you were talking about _the_ Kai Toshiki.”

And that's how Miwa got to know Anjou Mamoru and his silly crush on Kai Toshiki.

He started to meet Mamoru more often after that. At first it was just about trying to find out what Ibuki was doing and what Kai's role in this issua was, but after a while, it became more casual.

Just like his crush on Kai, Miwa found out that Mamoru's taste in general is a little. Odd. Just look at the place he works at, for example.

Miwa of course knew that the events at Dragon Empire were a little crazy, but actually seeing how a group of adults sitting in this office came up with those ideas was very astonishing. His job at Card Capital was almost boring compared to that. Studying definitely was.

Somehow it became a habit for him to pick up Mamoru after work, so they can have dinner together. Sometimes Mamoru invited him to fancy restaurants, sometimes they went to McDonalds. On the rare days Mamoru got out of the office, he would of course make sure to pick Miwa up at the college or Card Capital. It was a miracle that Mamoru could remember Miwa's messed up schedule when Miwa himself barely could.

“You learn stuff that if you want to keep track of people like Ibuki Kouji,” Mamoru explained, a very proud look on his face. Miwa couldn't bite back a laugh. How this embarrassing man could be almost five years older than him, he didn't know.

But it's always nice with Mamoru.

On his birthday, he got a text from Kai, a call and a packet from Aichi. Misaki and the others prepared a party at Card Capital. Like every year, Kamui tried to pull some prank on him (“Considering the date you were born at, you're basically asking for it," he would say.), but Miwa, like every year, knew how to return the favour.

He didn't expect Mamoru to show up to the party and even less to see that him dragging Ibuki along. _Ibuki_ with a _present_ in his hands.

“Hope we aren't too late for the fun.” Mamoru apologized. “I swear, this guy takes hours to get ready.”

Ibuki just glared at Mamoru. “If you didn't want to be late, we didn't have to stop and buy this.”

Miwa smiled. It was nice to see the small change in Ibuki's behaviour. The proof of Mamoru's good influence on that grumpy nerd. He hoped he left a similar proof on Kai, wherever that asshole was. 

**Author's Note:**

> “One thing I've been wondering. How did you know it's my birthday today? I never mentioned it.”
> 
> “Well, a certain someone, whose phone I checked to get your number, has your birthday saved in the contacts.”
> 
> “Really now?” Miwa took a sip of his drink as they watched Emi lecture Ibuki on how he should get a better haircut. “That ass never even texted me the last few years. I thought he forgot it by now.”
> 
> Mamoru grinned. “Well, either that or I just asked Kamui.”


End file.
